Carol Wilson
Carol Angelica Wilson was a top biologist working for the Umbrella Corporation. She was responsible for the discovery, creation and eventually the perfection of the R-virus and the tR-virus. Background 'Early Life' Carol was born in 1951. From an early age, she showed high levels of intelligence compared to others her age. At age 10, she decided she wanted to be a doctor due to her heavy interest in diseases, bacteria, viruses and other such medical things. At age 16, she graduated from High School and entered College. After five years, she receieved her diplomas. For three years, she wandered aimlessly, searching for a purpose. Eventually, she became romantically involved with a man named Andrew Bernays, whom she came to love very deeply and eventually married. 'Involvement in Umbrella' Fed up with living a pointless life, Carol quit her job as an ordinary doctor. Instead sought out then lesser known pharmaceutical company, Umbrella Incorporated, where she believed was where she belonged because of their incredible advancements in medicine. For five years, she served the company, unaware of their dabbling in illegal activities. During this time, she kept up a proper relationship with her beloved husband, Andrew. Being the genius she was, however, Spencer saw her potentional and sought out to bring her into his world. Spencer had Carol brought to a B.O.W. development facility, and showed what he had to offer. Carol was well aware of why Spencer had decided to bring her to such a place, and reluctantly agreed to join in on Specner's sickening plot. During the rest of her time as Umbrella employee and lead scientist, her relationship with her husband became strained because she was always away from home. 'Finding the Rose Virus' On a lead from Spencer, Carol and a team of U.S.S. members were sent on an expedition to an uninhabited island. The island was not as uninhabited as first believed, and she and team were greeted by a small group of locals. After two weeks of searching, Carol found what she had been sent there to retrieve; a rare flower that produced a powerful virus, similar to the Progenitor virus that Oswell E. Spencer and James Marcus has discovered several decades earlier. In her time on the island, Carol had grown close to the locals and in the end she was faced with a difficult choice; knowing full-well that the locals would meet a terrible fate if Spencer had his way, Carol ordered the U.S.S. troops that had accompanied her to the island to slaughter the villagers. 'Creation of the Virus Intelligence and Research Acquisition Legion Facility and Promotion' Once the island had been cleared and the flower's exsistence had been confirmed, Spencer took Carol away from the island. Using his vast wealth, he bought the island and had an extensive facility built on it. Five years later, the facility - called the Virus Intelligence and Research Acquisition Legion, or V.I.R.A.L. dome - was finished. Carol was immediately put their as head of the scientists and began work on creation of what was initially called the Rose Virus. Soon, the virus from the flowers was found to have incredible regenerative abilities, similar to the G-virus that William Birkin would soon discover. Sick and tired of what was going on around her, Carol made herself, and the villagers who had died, a promise; she would bring Umbrella's wrong-doing's to light. She would perfect the R-viruses (now called the Regeneration Virus) regenerative abilities, take all of the information she had at the dome, and go to the government. The V.I.R.A.L. Dome Facility Incident 'Partnership with Donald' Only six months before the V.I.R.A.L. Dome was raided, Spencer became suspicious of Carol's plans. He sent another brilliant scientist, Donald Turner, to the facility as Carol's partner. Unlike herself, Donald was very interested in creating B.O.W.s and other viral weaponry. Together, they began to push forward on perfection of the R-virus. In addition, they created a new virus: the tR-virus, by splicing together the t-virus, and the R-virus. This new virus was to be sent off to Spencer after additional testing was down. 'The Assault' After six months of work, Carl believed she was close to break-through with the virus. However, they got word that an Anti-Umbrella Assault Force led by one Lamont White, were approaching the island. Seeing this as an oppurtunity to make ane scape, Carol left Donald in charge of everything while she continued her work, downloading all the information the facility had onto her own computer. Before she could finish her breakthrough, however, an alarm went off. Checking the security cameras, Carol made a horrible discovery; Donald had released the t-Virus into the water distributation system and air vents around the facility and was attempting to activate and release various B.O.W.s housed at the facility. Immediately, she made an attempt to stop her associate, however, Donald had already destroyed the communication systems. Fearing for her life, Carol locked down her laboratory and hoped that the team being sent in would find her. 'Betrayal and Murder' Two days later, the team that had landed on the island reached and infiltrated the facility. From security cameras, Carol watched their progress and finally, she made her breakthrough. She perfected the R-viruses regenerative capabilities and eliminated it's drawbacks. Due to the circumstances, she created one sample, quickly collected the information she had downloaded and attempted to flee. However, just as she found what remained of the team, Donald shot her from behind. Carol collapsed, dropping everything she had. She watched as Donald unleashed their experimental Tyrant upon the group, then was injected with an expermental dose of an enhanced tR-virus that Donald had stolen. Hopeless and ashamed of her life, Carol transformed into a hideous monster. 'Transformation and Rampage' Severely mutated, Carol attacked the Tyrant that had been unleashed. She attacked the team next, who barely managed to escape. The monster Carol had become bgan to rampage through the facility, killing all B.O.W.s, irregular mutants and surviving scientists it came across. Eventually, it came across Donald, who was attempting to escape aboard a helicopter that had been sent to rescue him. The team of U.S.S. members that had come on the helicopter fought as Carol attacked, but were easily killed. They proved long enough a distraction for Donald's chopper to lift into the air and nearly make an escape. Carol leaped after the helicopter, and managed to grab onto it. Donald attempted shooting her off, but the bullets from his pistol had little effect. Fearing for his life, Donald abandoned the pilots and the helicopter, which Carol managed to bring down. Miraculously, Carol survived the impact and continued hunting for Donald, who had injected himself with the perfected R-virus after sustaining injuries. Thanks to the R-virus running through his veins, Carol managed to track him down and attacked. For several minutes, she toyed with Donald, ripping him apart and letting his body regenerate thanks to the virus, only to repeat. This continue for close to ten minutes before the island was fire-bombed and ultimately destroyed, finally putting an end to Carol, Donald, the V.I.R.A.L. Dome and all traces of the R-virus.